


Schnee Problems

by InorganicOwl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Murder, F/F, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InorganicOwl/pseuds/InorganicOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is in college and is finally away from her parents and brothers. She can study what she wants, and so she chooses to be a Fanus History Major, with a minor in Philosophy. When her teacher pairs her with Blake Belladonna halfway through the semester for a project on Aurum Arc, she is happy to oblige, seeing as she lives down the hall from the man.<br/>But when her father starts bothering her about public image and her personal choices, how will the heiress react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

Weiss’ POV  
I rolled off of my couch and hit the floor with a thump.  
“Ow…”  
I looked at the clock in the corner, which read 8:43. 17 minutes until class, which I had picked against my father’s will. After a month of begging my mother, I was finally allowed to become a Fanus History Major, with a Minor in Philosophy. My father was filled with rage and had thrown me out that instant, forcing me to fend for myself, with minimal support from my mother, who helped me pay for my 4 room apartment. It was in an okay building, which if I ever forgot my key I could easily punch in a code to get in.  
“I’ve got to get ready for today.”  
I walked towards the bedroom, which was down the hall from the living room.  
“I really hope today goes okay… Knowing me, it’s going to suck.”  
I reached the room and opened the door into the room, which had a bed and dresser. Nothing that stood out in my eyes, but to others it would look like the room of a princess. I just saw mistakes and the past. Several magazine’s had stopped by when I had first moved in to take pictures of “The Heiress’ New Place.” And I had yet to sleep in the bedroom. I changed the sheets every other week and kept it clean and neat, but other than that, I only got cloths from the room, and even then I was out in a matter of seconds. I rushed towards the living room, grabbing my bag and a hair tie that rested on the coffee table.  
“I better head out.”  
I pulled my hair into a lopsided ponytail and rushed to the door, grabbing my keys and headed out of the apartment, rushing down the stairs, after punching the elevator button for my neighbor, Jaune, who always ran late. It always got there right as he rushed out of his room, but he didn’t know who called it for him.  
“I’ve got to hurry.”  
I reached the ground floor and rushed towards the parking lot, in hopes that my Mustang wasn’t parked in again. I smiled to see that it wasn’t, plopping into the driver’s seat, tossing my bag onto the passenger seat, before I started to drive towards Beacon University.  
“Please don’t be late.”  
I was stopped at a light and saw a girl rushing along the side of the rode. I recognized her as the only other girl in my class. I signaled over to the side and rolled down the window.  
“Hey, Belledonna was it?”  
The girl stopped, looking at me in confusion. She had a grey sweater and shorts on, as well as a pair of black tights. Both her hands held a coffee and a scarf covered the lower part of her face. Her square, black framed glasses rested on her lower nose. She had her bag on her side, which most likely held her laptop.  
“Need a ride?”  
She nodded and got into the passenger seat, pushing my bag onto the floor. She looked at me, and scanned my face.  
“What, you’re going to be late if I just leave you.”  
She looked forward as I started to drive towards Eule Hall. I parked my Mustang and got out, after Belladonna passed me my bag. We rushed towards the room, I sat down in my normal seat, which was by the door, while Belladonna moved to her seat by the window, sitting down and taking a drink of her coffee. Our Professor, an orange haired man, who wore a suit and bowler hat, limped into the room, using his cane for support.  
“Welcome to class everyone! I hope you all read one of the passages that I gave you last week. If you read the Aurum Arc passages please move to the corner by the window. If you did the reading by Summer Rose, please head to the back corner by the door. Schwarz Schnee reading, please move to the front corner near the door.”  
The class was only 8 people, so it wouldn’t be that many people grouping in my group, which was the Aurum Arc passage. I stood up and walked towards the window and sat down, looking back at the other groups, 4 of the guys had gone to the Schwarz reading group, while two others had gone to the Summer reading group. I looked at Belladonna, who had out the reading and looked at me.  
“So… What did you think of the reading?”  
I let out a sigh and pulled out my copy of the reading, which was covered in marks. I also pulled out my silver fountain pen to take notes in the margins that were free.  
“While, he had an interesting view, which was heavily influenced by his cooperation with Fanus throughout his time during the war. He also was known to take a stance against all of the points that Schwarz took. Fighting for the independence of Fanus from the labor that made the Schnee Company rich.”  
She nodded and looked at me, her eyes scanning my face. She took a drink of her coffee before she looked at her reading.  
“I believe that he was actually influenced by the appalling conditions that the Fanus were forced to work under. He was friends with a Fanus during the war, and he was really against the fact that the man that saved his life being forced to work in dangerous conditions, even though he was a war hero.”  
I nodded and remember meeting the man she was referring too. He was a Bull Fanus, and he was crippled from an accident at one of the mines. He still had great pride in his work, but the injury made him dependent on the others around him, and he could no longer work. Of course I had been traumatized by the experience and was never allowed to see the man again. People could truly be monsters.  
“Aurum was also thrown in prison for such views, but mainly for his actions against the Schnee Company. He was let out eventually, but not before several attempts were made on his life.”  
Belladonna looked up at me, scanning over my face for a reaction to her comments.  
“So, why did you choose this passage Ms. Schnee?”  
I turned to our Professor, who was leaning on the wall in front of me. He had a smile on his face and his eyes jumped from me, to Belladonna, then to the class. I let out a sigh and looked at the reading.  
“I live in the same apartment complex as Mr. Arc and his Grandson. So I thought that I’d like to learn about the man that lives two doors down the hall.”  
The Professor nodded, scanning the other group, looking at me after a second.  
“That’s actually a pretty interesting point. You did recently hear about the assassination attempt on Mr. Arc’s life?”  
I frowned, remembering the gunshots directed towards the 87 year old and his grandson when they were leaving the complex for lunch together. I tightened my fist and glared at my desk.  
“Yeah… It was just outside the apartment complex.”  
The Professor nodded and headed towards the other group. Belladonna looked at me, slipping me a piece of paper which had her number on it.  
“We should meet up at the library.”  
I nodded and after a second thought of something.  
“We could go talk to Mr. Arc about his papers! He lives just down the hall from me and we could then go and work in my apartment!”  
Belladonna looked at me strange and nodded after a second.  
“Okay… Call me when you want me to come over.”  
I looked at the paper, scanning the number, in hopes that I could remember it if I were to lose the slip of paper. Blake Belladonna, was written across the top in neat, loopy handwriting. I looked at her then at our Professor.  
“Looks like Class is over everyone! Meet up with your partner sometime in the next few days to start working on your presentations!”  
The Professor slowly started to limp towards the door, and I gathered my papers and slipped them into my bag. Belladonna looked at me, and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Do you need something?”  
She looked at me, then at her watch.  
“Could I get a ride to the library off campus?”  
I nodded, after thinking about what I had next. I didn’t have to go to fencing for another few hours, and then there was the fact that I needed to clean my apartment, so it looked like I actually used my bed and not the couch.  
“Sure… I don’t really have anything else for a while.”  
Belladonna grabbed her bag and followed me to the parking lot. I unlocked the doors and plopped into my spot, placing my bag by Belladonna’s feet. She just sat there, her bag in her lap as she scanned over a book in her hand. I started to drive and focused on the road, choosing to not focus on the quiet girl next to me. I stopped in front of the library and looked at the other girl.  
“Okay. I’ll call you later today with when you should come over to work on the presentation. See you around, Belladonna.”  
She looked at me, a slightly confused look on her face.  
“Okay… Also, just call me Blake.”  
I scanned her face and looked at the clock on the dashboard.  
“Okay… Blake.”  
Blake got out of the car and headed into the large library, while I started to drive away. I parked in my spot outside of the apartment and looked at my phone, which was buzzing like crazy.  
“Hello, Weiss Schnee here.”  
“Is that how you answer your father?”  
I pulled the phone away from my face and let out a sigh. I leaned into my phone as I got up and walked towards the front entrance.  
“Sorry. I forgot to check caller ID.”  
I punched in my door code and walked into the building.  
“Don’t talk back to me! You should respect me! After all, I’m paying for your school and that apartment.”  
I reached the stairs and started to head up them.  
“I know… Sorry.”  
“A Schnee doesn’t apologies!”  
I frowned as I reached my floor and punched in the code to enter. I passed by the elevator and reached my door, spinning out my keys and slipping them into the keyhole, turning them to let me into my apartment.  
“Fine. Let’s get to the point! I know that you hate wasting time.”  
“Okay. I’m having an event in five days, and you need to be there.”  
I let out a sigh and looked at the couch that I always slept on.  
“I’ll look at my schedule. After all, I have important projects to work on for classes, as well as fencing and judo.”  
“I don’t think that I phrased that properly. You WILL be at the event! Cancel everything that you have planned and a car will swing by to pick you up.”  
I took my phone and threw it, watching it hit the wall and shatter into a bunch of pieces. I turned and walked towards my kitchen, picking up the home phone, dialing my father’s number and waiting for him to pick up.  
“What happened?”  
“FUCK YOU!”  
I slammed the phone down and stormed towards my bathroom. He would get mom or one of my brothers to call me. I turned on my shower and got into the freezing water. This wasn’t going to get any better.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce several characters, and some of them will be getting their own spinoff later on, meaning after I finish this story. So, I look forward to finishing this work and then moving into the spinoffs.

Chapter 2: Investigation  
Blake’s POV  
I looked at the sky as I rested on my bed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
I looked at my roommate, Yang. She was a bit of a legend around campus for being the best boxer in the state. She had recently taken a break from all of the fighting to continue school.  
“I tried to call my partner for Philosophy, but she didn’t answer, and it seemed like she was upset when I saw her earlier today.”  
Yang jumped from her bed and looked at me, laying at the foot of my bed.  
“Okay. Did you ask her what was wrong?”  
I shook my head, looking out the window again.  
“She was across the street and was rushing towards the gym. So I couldn’t ask her.”  
Yang suddenly bounced up, smiling at me.  
“How about we go and follow her around to find out what’s wrong!”  
I looked at Yang, and let out a sigh, letting my head fall to my chest.  
“I doubt she would want that.”  
Yang suddenly grabbed me and started to pull me towards the door.  
“So, who is this chick that you’re partnered with?”  
“Weiss Schnee…”  
Yang stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing me to bump into her. She had a strange look on her face.  
“I have a theory, but we should go talk to Penny.”  
I raised an eyebrow at the mention of the computer major that was always working in her lab. I still didn’t understand how she was able to sit in the lab all day and work on those computers constantly, but she was different from most. Yang let go of my hand, and was focused on the path towards Penny’s lab, which was in the Magnesium Building. We stopped outside the lab and Yang banged on the door.  
“One second, Friend.”  
Yang tapped her foot until the orange haired girl pulled the door open. She had on her normal dress, which had the neon green lines along them.  
“Penny, I want you to go through my email inbox and search for an invitation to an event in the next week… Most likely sent by the Schnee family.”  
Penny plopped down at her computer station, which had 8 monitors in front of her chair. Four of the monitors on the bottom row and four more above the first row. She typed onto one of the three keyboards on the remaining table space. I looked at the monitors as a bunch of emails zoomed by on them.  
“How do you even see what is passing?”  
Penny suddenly stopped one screen and opened an email.  
“There… There is an event in 3 days that is at the Schnee Manor… It’s gathering a bunch of celebrates and press to introduce the change in procedure in the working conditions… Says that all of the family should be there...”  
Penny pushed her chair away from her computer station and slide over to a laptop that was resting on a table next to a pile of files and notebooks. She typed for a few seconds and looked at the email again.  
“That’s not right…”  
She looked at the laptop and Yang scanned over the email again. I looked at Penny, moving over to her, looking at her laptop screen. A bunch of lines of code were running past the screen and Penny’s eyes jumped around the screen.  
“What?”  
She grabbed one of the notebooks, which was halfway through the pile and opened it, looking at the notes.  
“Weiss Schnee, 5’ 7”, female, 20 years old, apartment 411. Silver Mustang… Fencing Master, Judo triple black belt…”  
Penny punched in a few more keys and the stream of code changed from a light blue to a dark grey.  
“… She is the only Schnee that has almost no footprint in society… Also, no assassination attempts in the last 11 years…”  
Penny switched the code back to the light blue stream, and I focused on the 8 lines of code that slipped past every few seconds.  
“What does that mean?”  
Penny pushed off and stopped at her computer station, punching in a few keys and different colored streams of code slipped past.  
“This is a display of the Schnee family. Each member of the family has their own monitor. The code is color coated to help differentiate the different members… Weiss-”  
Penny waved to the lower left middle monitor.  
“Is the only Schnee to not have done anything of high public interest in the last 3 years. The only thing that stands out about her is how she’s managed to avoid the public for the last few years with a name like hers.”  
Penny focused on one of the monitors, which had a dirty white colored code.  
“57 calls to…”  
Penny looked at her notebook.  
“Ms. Schnee is getting harassed about the party…”  
I frowned.  
“That explains the ignored phone calls.”  
Penny punched in a few keys and looked at the single line of code that displayed on the Weiss monitor.  
“Nope… That’s not right…”  
She punched in the keys again, and looked at the displayed code, which just flashed again.  
“Her phone is either missing its battery, or broken.”  
I frowned and walked towards the door.  
“I’ve got to go find her, seeing as there isn’t a way for me to contact her.”  
“I can give you her home number if you want.”  
I looked at Penny, who punched in another few keys, and a number displayed on the monitor.  
“That’s actually kind of helpful… Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome, Friend!”  
Penny slipped back to her laptop and started to type away.  
Yang followed me as I walked out of the lab. Once we were down the hall, I looked at Yang.  
“How does she do that?”  
Yang shrugged and looked ahead of us.  
“The reason she got approved for the lab is because she broke the schools security system so many times to use its computers as a supercomputer, that the university just gave her the lab to keep her from destroying their system again… In her defense, she did have backups off all of the files and programs to put back into their place.”  
I looked out the window and saw Weiss walking towards her car.  
“I’m going to run. I’ll meet up with you later.”  
I rushed towards the exit, once outside I looked at Weiss, who was spacing out as she walked, which wasn’t how she normally acted.  
“Weiss!”  
She looked at me and her mask was suddenly up.  
“Blake…”  
I stopped next to her, and looked at her car.  
“You want to work on our presentation now?”  
She looked at me for a second and then at her car.  
“Sure.”  
I pulled out my phone and looked at it.  
“By the way, I called you earlier, and you didn’t answer.”  
She frowned and looked at my phone for a second, before opening her car.  
“I dropped mine and it broke.”  
She pulled out a flip phone, which was a large change from her smartphone that she had had the other day. I moved over to the other side of the car and climbed in. She looked at me and scribbled her number down, passing the note over to me.  
“Thanks.”  
She started the car and started to drive towards the apartment complex. The ride was spent in silence, until Weiss turned on the radio at a rather long red light as some form of noise.  
“So, what’s been happening with you?”  
She shrugged and glared at the light.  
“My brother has been calling me a lot… He’s been going through a hard time, seeing as he’s training to take over the company.”  
I nodded, seeing through the lie easily. Her brother may be the heir to the company, but the party was approaching fast, and I’m sure the pressure is on her to attend the event. She let out a breath as the light changed and she kept driving to the apartment complex. Something was off about Weiss, she was different from how she normally was, and I felt like she would just brush it aside again if I asked.  
“So, Weiss, are there any rules about your apartment that I should know?”  
She said something under her breath, before we stopped in the parking lot outside her building. She got out of the car and I followed heading towards the building in front of us. She punched in a code and entered. We reached the stairs and she started to walk up them, and I raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s wrong with the elevator?”  
“Nothing, I just prefer walking.”  
I nodded and we stopped at her floor, where she punched in another code to open the door onto the floor. We walked down the hall and I noticed Jaune run past. He had been in a few of my classes last year, but had switched to nursing after some personal problem. He had on his signature outfit, a white shirt, which had his family crest on it, and a pair of jeans.  
“Jaune, elevator will take too long, use the stairs.”  
I looked at Weiss, who was putting her keys into the door.  
“Thanks.”  
I looked at Jaune, who was rushing down the stairs, while Weiss opened the door.  
“What do you mean by the elevator will take too long?”  
She let me enter the apartment, and walked towards the living room. Her couch was covered in blankets and pillows and a shattered smartphone rested by the corner, pieces of it scattered around the corner. My eyes scanned to the home phone, which was unplugged and smashed into the wall of the kitchen. She sure was angry at her family for bothering her.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking and the Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens?
> 
> IDK what to put here.

Weiss’ POV  
I looked at Blake, then at my burner phone, which was the only means of communication that I had with the people that truly mattered. Including, Cardin Winchester, a fellow Fanus History Major and my first in class friend. Jaune Arc, my neighbor, and one of my few friends. Professor Cinder Fall, one of her favorite teachers, and one of my first friends when I arrived at the University. Ruby Rose, a girl that I met at the gym during my first two months at school. Then finally there was Professor Torchwick, my philosophy teacher, and his nephew Owl, a student at Beacon who worked closely with Glynda Goodwitch, the vice-president of the university on a large medical project. We normally went out to a local dinner on Saturdays and ate dinner together while chatting about life, which happen to be the same day as the party that my Father had planned.  
“So… Should we talk about the party your parents are throwing?”  
I looked at Blake and raised an eyebrow.  
“How do you know about the party, cause I know that you weren’t invited, no offense.”  
Blake shrugged and looked at her notebook.  
“None taken, but my roommate got an invite.”  
I nodded and looked at my phone, flipping it open and looking at the text.  
Same place, Saturday. I’ll deal with your parents –Cinder  
I smiled and looked at Blake, who was scanning the room again.  
“So, where does the heiress sleep?”  
I felt a pang of panic run through me. I looked towards the bedroom and then at the table in front of me.  
“I normally stay on the couch…”  
Blake raised an eyebrow at my comment, and I let out a sigh.  
“What? I hate the way my room is set up.”  
“Why don’t you change it?”  
I let out a sigh, flipping my legs onto the couch and laying my head on one of the arms.  
“Because, if I change anything the tabloids are allowed to come in and look at the changes, which is due to an agreement I had to sign in order to get out of the house…”  
I rolled onto my side and stared at Blake, who was staring at me over her glasses. Her eyes were focused on mine and I felt like she was trying to read me.  
“What does the agreement say?”  
I looked at the roof and let out a sigh, closing my eyes.  
“If Ms. Schnee alters her apartment set up in any way shape or form, then the Vale Times has full permission to enter the apartment and take pictures and interview Ms. Schnee about her choice to alter the apartment setup. Such alterations are limited to the alteration of the Living room, Bedroom, and Bathroom. Alterations are also only limited to changes in furniture, moving or changing of the room setup, and the coloring of the wall and posters hung on said walls. However, the Vale Times can only enter if the alterations are large enough to make a difference in the day to day life of Ms. Schnee, or the change in setup of the furniture.”  
I scanned the roof, hoping that the people above me hadn’t stomped around enough for me to have to get the roof redone, again. The Vale Times had actually managed to get the change to look around my apartment after that, in hopes that I would have done something different, but were sad to find that the roof being redone was the only thing, other than a few things in the kitchen getting moved around, which thankfully wasn’t part of the agreement.  
“What if you moved your bedroom into a hallway, or have a spot in the kitchen to sleep?”  
I looked at Blake and shrugged.  
“Cause, I can put a blanket and pillow in the closet and grab them and sleep on the couch and it doesn’t count as altering the arrangement. Plus, I hate going into the bedroom, and the kitchen is just a small space as is.”  
Blake looked at the kitchen, which was only about 4 feet by 5 feet, holding a stove/oven and a fridge. I looked at Blake again and rolled onto my stomach, looking at the front door.  
“Door…”  
A knock broke out and I got up, walking to the door and looking through it, seeing Owl standing there, his hair was down, and the normal braid of silver hair was brushed to the side, like it normally was. I opened the door and he walked in.  
“Hey, White.”  
“Bird.”  
He headed towards the kitchen, walking straight to the stove and turning it on.  
“What’s new with you?”  
“I have a guest over.”  
He waved at Blake over his shoulder as he started to fry some eggs from my fridge.  
“So, you must be Ms. Belladonna. How is Roman’s class?”  
Blake looked from me to Owl, confusion on her face about who he was talking about.  
“Professor Torchwick… Owl, this is Blake Belladonna, Blake, this is Owl Torchwick. He’s Roman’s nephew and is a medical student at Beacon who is studying the way the body reacts to different virus and chemicals.”  
Blake nodded.  
“So, your Professor Torchwick’s nephew that he mentioned a few times.”  
Owl smiled at the thought and I plopped down on the couch again.  
“Yeah, he normally stops by and cooks something before leaving, seeing as I live the closest to the university.”  
“And the fact it’s not the weekend… Hey, White, did you get Cinder’s message?”  
“Yeah, Bird.”  
Blake looked between us and then her eyes scanned Owl up and down once.  
“Okay, cause she’s talking to your dad’s secretary about getting you out of that stupid event, and claiming that you have to help her set up something or other for a upcoming class… If worst comes to worst, I could inject you with a harmless bacteria and claim that you need to be observed for a few hours.”  
I let out a sigh and looked at the roof again.  
“Last time you used a ‘harmless bacteria’ half the campus was out sick for a week.”  
Blake looked at Owl then at me.  
“Wait, you were the one that spread that weird strand of the flu around campus?”  
Owl shrugged and let out a laugh as he finished cooking.  
“While, it was supposed to be an anti-flu medicine, but it had caused a negative reaction inside of subject zero’s bloodstream which led to it mutating into an unstable version of the flu… Whatever, I learned from my mistake.”  
Owl packet the scrambled eggs into a Tupperware container and headed towards the door.  
“I need to feed this to the latest subjects in hope that it doesn’t cause a negative reaction and kill this batch.”  
Blake looked at me and then at Owl.  
“Latest batch?”  
He opened the door and smiled back at her.  
“Don’t worry, it’s only some bacteria. I’m not allowed to use rats after the last instance, which led to all of my subjects dying of an altered plague.”  
He closed the door and was gone and Blake looked at me.  
“Who approved him for these studies?”  
I let out a sigh and looked at my notebook.  
“Dr. Goodwitch claims that she approved him, as per Pr. Torchwick’s request, but seeing as Ozpin has such an interest in him, my guess would be he approved his study.”  
Blake nodded and looked at me.  
“It’s kind of strange…”  
“What?”  
I focused on my notes and scanned over the latest batch.  
“He kind of resembles Pr. Torchwick and Ozpin…”  
I nodded and looked at her.  
“I’ve learned not to question Ozpin or Roman. Owl is an interesting character as is, and he doesn’t seem to care about what’s going on in day to day life.”  
Blake nodded and looked at the door.  
“Also, what’s the story with the silver braid?”  
“I’ve asked about it before, and it’s sort of like Lie Ren’s pink streak, but actually natural, and not caused by Nora.”  
Blake nodded and I looked out the window.  
“When will this week end?”  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I plopped down in the booth and looked at Cinder, who was glaring at her flip phone. Cardin sat next to Owl, who was playing with a small metal object, and Roman was laughing at Cinder’s struggle to figure out her phone.  
“You try using this damn thing!”  
I sat down next to Cinder, across from Roman, Owl, and Cardin. This was the normal setup, me and Cinder on one side, Roman, Owl and Cardin on the other. The menus still rested in front of everyone, but seeing as we always would get the same thing every week, it didn’t matter if they were there or not.  
“So, what’s going on in everyone’s life?”  
Cardin finally took his focus off of the metal object that Owl had somehow bent without touching, and looked at me.  
“While, I’ve got a football game coming up, but I doubt any of you want to go after last time.”  
We all let out a groan at the mention of the incident a few weeks back.  
“How do you even manage to break someone’s jaw with an empty water bottle?”  
We all looked at Owl, who just gave a sheepish grin.  
“Sorry, I already said I was sorry for it…”  
Owl put the piece of metal down, which I assumed used to be his knife.  
“While, I finally got the tests that I sent out back. Turns out the flu was mutated by my blood.”  
Roman let out a sigh and ruffled Owl’s hair.  
“I told you not to inject yourself.”  
Roman leaned forward and looked around.  
“I managed to get some funding for the philosophy department, so our rooms going to be modernized finally.”  
Cinder let out a laugh.  
“So, you go to Goodwitch and suck up and suddenly you get funding, but the bitch won’t give Fanus History a cent? Golden!”  
Roman smirked and leaned back.  
“Actually, I went to Ozpin, and seeing as there is no longer a flow of money towards fixing the computer system, you are also getting the remaining funds. So, you’re welcome.”  
Cinder smiled, which was a very uncommon thing, even at these dinners.  
“That’s great! Finally I can actually print articles and handouts, instead of having to just project those stupid sheets for everyone to copy down.”  
Cinder’s phone suddenly started beeping and she slammed her fist down onto it, causing the screen to shatter.  
“Stupid piece of shit!”  
The rest of us couldn’t hold back our laughter.  
“You still have no idea how that works?”  
Cinder glared at the phone.  
“It’s not my fault that I’m old school. Plus it helps me avoid that bitch, Professor Goodwitch!”  
She let out a sigh and held up her phone, looking at the cracked screen on the outside of the flip phone.  
“I apparently have to go and talk to some student about learning how to use a computer and phone. All cause I don’t know how to email people.”  
Owl shrugged and looked at Cinder’s destroyed phone.  
“I don’t know. This is the chick who just got you a ton of funding.”  
Cinder shrugged.  
“Maybe I could convince her to just let me skip the training.”  
I let out a sigh and looked at the table, the waitress, a bunny Fanus, who had long brown hair.  
“Hey, Velvet.”  
She smiled at us and looked at us.  
“Should I just go place the order?”  
We all nodded and she smiled, scribbling down on the sheet of paper as she walked towards the kitchen.  
“So, White, what’s happening in your life?”  
I shrugged and looked at the others.  
“I’ve made a new friend, She’s the one I’m working on the project with.”  
Roman nodded and looked at Owl, who was currently rebraiding his silver hairs.  
“Ms. Belladonna is an interesting character. Seeing as she is a Psychology Major, with a Minor in Philosophy.”  
“Sounds like fun!”


	4. Blake's Gang and Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, and questions arise about one student.

Blake’s POV  
I walked into the small dinner, and headed towards a corner table, where a few of my friends rested. I reached the table and sat down next to Yang, who smiled at me. I looked at the others at the table, Ruby, who was staring at Jaune, who was blushing red. Penny sat at the end of the table, Jaune on her right, Ruby on her left. Another girl sat next to Jaune, and Pyrrha sat on the girls other side.  
“Hey, guys.”  
Everyone looked at me as I sat down across from Pyrrha.  
“Hey, B. What’s new with you?”  
I shrugged and looked at the new girl.  
“So… I’m Blake.”  
She looked at me and smiled.  
“I know.”  
The brunette, with a few streaks of auburn in her hair, took a drink of her cola.  
“I’m Cassandra… Cassa for short.… I’m a Nursing Major... I live off campus near Jaune.”  
I nodded and looked at Yang, motioning to Cassa.  
“She’s in Jaune’s classes, and actually he invited her.”  
I nodded again, and Cassa was already focusing on something else.  
“Blake, quick question.”  
I looked at Cassa, who looked at me, her mismatched eyes looking over me.  
“Yeah?”  
“What are your feelings towards Ms. Schnee?”  
I blinked a few times and everyone stopped to look at Cassa.  
“Cas, what kind of question is that?”  
She looked at Yang, and then back at me.  
“While, I was just wondering… After all, from what I’ve heard from a few of my friends.”  
I looked at the others, scanning over all of them.  
“I think that she’s a really good friend.”  
Cassa nodded and looked at the her drink.  
“I thought you’d say that…”  
I nodded and looked over the others.  
“So, what’s new with you guys?”  
Penny bounced in her seat, grinning.  
“The University is requiring someone to go through basic computer training with me! So I get a new friend for a while!”  
Jaune shrugged and looked out the window.  
“I’m going to the football game next week, and hopefully that group of crazy people don’t show up again.”  
I looked at Yang, who shrugged at the comment.  
“Wait, what people?”  
Jaune looked at his feet.  
“Two Professors, an orange haired student, Weiss Schnee, and Cardin Winchester. The orange haired kid broke someone’s jaw with an empty water bottle.”  
“Wait I remember that guy!... What was his name…”  
Cassa punched in a few keys in her phone, before looking up at us.  
“So, Pyrrha, what’s new?”  
Pyrrha shrugged and looked at Jaune, frowning slightly at the spacing out college drop out.  
“While, I was asked to investigate all of the strange sicknesses around campus… Professor Ozpin was interested in the flu incident, but nobody wanted to look into it.”  
Ruby leaned over the table and grinned.  
“I got advanced another semester in the engineering program!”  
“That’s great!”  
Yang hugged her sister and I looked at Cassa, who had given up on her name search, and was playing with her long auburn locks, which were up in a messy high ponytail.  
“So, Cassa, anything interesting happening with you?”  
Cassa shrugged and looked at her drink.  
“I recently started my work study, and will most likely spend most of my time at the hospital nearby.”  
I nodded and looked at Yang, who was facing me, a large grin on her face.  
“So, what’s new with you, Black?”  
I shrugged and looked at my drink.  
“My project is going well… I recently met Pr. Torchwick’s nephew.”  
“WAIT!”  
I looked at the various people around the table, everyone looked shocked at my comment, except for Jaune, Cassa, and Penny.  
“What?”  
“Torchwick has a nephew?”  
I nodded at the question.  
“Not possible.”  
Everyone looked at Penny, who looked at me.  
“What do you mean? I’ve met Owl, and he acknowledged that he was Torchwick’s Nephew.”  
Penny shook her head.  
“Torchwick is an only child… So, Owl is either his son, or adopted.”  
“Actually not true.”  
Everyone looked at Cassa, who took a drink of her beverage.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s possible for him to be a clone of Torchwick.”  
“Wait, now we’re onto cloning?”  
Cassa let out a small laugh.  
“It’s not that hard to grip, there are a bunch of clones out there now.”  
Penny nodded and scanned Cassa’s face.  
“True, Project Rebirth has taken many steps since 25 years ago.”  
Cassa nodded and smiled.  
“And it was proven, given the proper DNA, an offspring could be created and placed inside of womb of a mother.”  
I let out a sigh, and looked at Yang.   
“What’s new with you?”  
She shrugged.  
“While, I recently I started the boxing club up again.”  
I nodded and looked at the others, who were trapped between Penny and Cassandra’s intense conversation.  
“Should we help them?”  
Yang shook her head and smiled.  
“It’s more fun to watch.”  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I walked up to Weiss’ front door and knocked a few times.  
“One second!”  
I felt a bit hazy, and the door was opened.  
“Hey, Weiss, is it okay if I crash here for the night?”  
She nodded and I walked in, scanning her up and down as I walked in.  
“Nice outfit.”  
She wore a nightgown and closed the door.  
“What happened to you?”  
I plopped down on her couch and smiled.  
“I stayed out late with Cassa and Jaune. And neither of them have an extra room.”  
She nodded after a second and made a motion for me to follow her. I walked after her, and she stopped outside, what I guess is, the bedroom. She pushed open the door and motioned for the bed.  
“Get some sleep, We’ll talk in the morning.”  
I nodded and walked into the room, plopping down on the bed and closing my eyes.  
“Weiss.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks.”  
“Don’t say stupid things.”


	5. Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Fang doing what Freedom Fighters do, and Weiss meets up with her group again.

Weiss’ POV  
I paced my apartment, glaring from the floor to the closed magazine in the corner of the room. It was rare for something to bother me as much as this magazine, but it was driving me insane. I stopped at the sound of someone knocking and rushed to the door, opening it and smiled at the person on the other side.  
“I came as soon as I saw the magazine!”  
I stepped to the side, letting Jaune enter the apartment. He moved to the couch and looked around.  
“How are you holding up?”  
I went back to pacing, and glared at the magazine.  
“I can’t believe this is happening again.”  
Jaune looked at me and frowned.  
“Again?”  
I stopped and looked at the youngest Arc family member.  
“When I was 7 there was an attempt on my life and it ended with this stupid scar.”  
I snatched the magazine and looked at it, a few tears welling in my eyes.  
“I really don’t want to deal with this… Not with those damn freedom fighters!”  
I threw myself onto the coach, stuffing my face into my pillow.  
“Someone should stay with you… I could call someone if you want.”  
There was a knock at the door and Jaune was instantly in the kitchen, grabbing one of my kitchen knives, before going to the door. He opened it and swung the person in in a swift motion, pressing them to the wall, knife at their throat.  
“Oh… Sorry, I’m not used to people stopping by that don’t try killing me.”  
I looked at my guest and shrugged.  
“Hey, Blake.”  
“Hey, Weiss.”  
Jaune backed off and moved the knife to his side.  
“Sorry…”  
Blake scanned over us and I looked out my window.  
“I’m guessing you saw the White Fang hit?... Not like this is the first time… Not gonna be the last.”  
Jaune spun the knife a few times.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ve dealt with assassins before.”  
I looked at him and sighed.  
“I don’t want to remember that day… I’ve had enough to worry about now.”  
Blake looked between us.  
“I’m willing to stay with you until this is cleared up.”  
I shrugged and sat up on my couch. I stared at the door, which was made of wood, but had a thick steel plate in the middle of it.  
“Sure… But you’re staying in the bedroom.”  
Blake looked at me, then at the door.  
“How about I take the couch and-”  
“It’s the bed or you’re sleeping in your dorm room.”  
She let out a heavy sigh and pulled out her phone.  
“I’ll call Yang to get me my stuff.”  
I nodded and stood up.  
“I’ll drive you… Jaune, you should probably stay with your Grandfather.”  
Blake and Jaune shared a look and I let out a sigh.  
“If they want to kill me, then they’ll have to work for it.”  
I walked towards the door, grabbing my bag and opening the door. I walked into the hall, and Jaune and Blake followed behind me. We moved to the stairs and walked down to the parking lot and I moved towards my car. A masked man walked out from behind a pillar and I frowned.  
“You need to pay for your family’s sins!”  
I let out sigh as he rushed towards me, Jaune was acting instantly, landing strike into the man’s stomach, followed by Blake grabbing the man and flipping him into the pavement. Blake slammed her hand into the man’s back, knocking him out.  
“I could have handled it.”  
I moved to my car, kicking the bumper and waiting for the thud, which followed after a few seconds. I swiped my foot, and launched the small box device away from my car.  
“Not the first car bomb you’ve dealt with?”  
I shrugged and looked at Blake, then at Jaune.  
“It comes with the name.”  
We climbed into my car and drove towards the dorms. Today was going to be a long day.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I bounced my leg up and down as I sat, waiting for Cinder to get to the meeting spot. I was currently sitting in the dinner, Roman sat across from me, bouncing his leg up and down to the beat of the old tune that played over the diners jukebox.  
“So, how have you been?”  
I looked at Roman, and raised an eyebrow. He frowned and shrugged and looked at Cardin, who was currently spinning his phone in his hand. He did that whenever he was nervous. Owl on the other hand had one of the knives in his hand, looking it over.  
“Sorry I’m late. It’s impossible to get here on time when I have to teach that class that ends five minutes before 8.”  
Cinder plopped down next to me and looked over everyone.  
“What’s going on?”  
Roman pulled out the newspaper, and slipped it over to her. I ignored it and instead focused on Cardin’s cellphone.  
“Oh… That sucks… I might be able to help a little bit with the problem. I’m gonna go make a call.”  
Cinder got up and walked out of the dinner, passing a confused Velvet.  
“So… How are you holding up Weiss?”  
I shrugged and looked at my smashed up car outside.  
“Good… I might need to take my car into the shop. Partly cause some idiot ran into the front of it and dented it.”  
“Oh my God! Did you stop and help him?”  
I nodded and remembered punching out the injured Fanus, who had pointed a gun at me.  
“He should be fine. After all, he’s in the hospital getting the best care possible.”  
If there was one thing I learned, if you don’t try and change peoples’ view of you, then it’s not going to happen, which is why I have the medical bills of every assassin who is after me taken care of. My father hated it, and it was actually the reason that several people had pretended to try and assassinate me.  
“Was he trying to kill you?”  
I let out a sigh and looked at my phone, which flashed that I had 6 new messages from Blake.  
“… Who isn’t?...”  
I turned to face Cardin, who had stopped spinning his phone for a moment. He instantly started up again, only faster this time.  
“What’s wrong, Cardin?”  
He looked at me and tapped his lower ribcage. Then continued to spin his phone. I remember the night he got the large scar that he was referring too.  
“Sorry… Forgot that you had a bad experience with this kind of thing.”  
“No problem… It’s just a bit of a reminder of what happens when you’re friends with an heiress.”  
We all broke out laughing and Cinder walked over again.  
“Sorry that took so long. I had to practically order a hit on someone else to get them off of you.”  
I looked at Cinder, and raised an eyebrow.  
“Who exactly did you call?”  
Cinder looked at the coffee that Velvet had just placed in front of her.  
“I can’t really talk about it…”  
She took a large drink of her coffee and then looked at Roman.  
“So, how goes the plan?”  
Roman looked at Cinder and frowned.  
“So far, I’ve only found a two people who could possible pull the job off. One is that strange girl from the Nursing School, and the other is that Psychology chick… I’m gonna go with the Psychology girl, cause she seems to be more focused.”  
Owl turned to face Cardin.  
“Don’t worry buddy, I’m sure that if the assassin’s come back, I’d have some fun with them.”  
Everyone cringed at the thought of Owl getting his hands on the assassins.  
“O, that’s not going to happen as long as I’m around.”  
Roman rose from his spot and looked out the window.  
“While, I’m gonna head out… See you guys later!”  
He walked out and I watched him walk out of the dinner. He stopped at the sight of a Bull Fanus with a gun. I got up and started to rush out of the dinner.  
“ROMAN!”  
He noticed the Fanus a second before the trigger was pulled. Sending a hail of bullets towards him and the dinner. Cardin slammed into me, and Owl and Cinder were in action already. Owl rushed to get Velvet and the other waitress to the ground, while Cinder was jumping through the window, rushing for her car. I felt Cardin start to move above me, just before everything turned black.


End file.
